¡Sorpresa!
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto *25 "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" james y su padre van de paseo al callejón Diagon.


Disclaimer:

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Yo no gano dinero alguno con esto.

Nota:

Este fic participa en el reto *25 "sorpresa de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años.

Espero que os guste.

Las historias cortas no se me dan bien.

Siempre creo que voy a pasarme de palabras y bueno.

Disfrutad.

¡Sorpresa!

-¡Despierta papá! ¡Vamos! ¡Papá!

-James… Son las…

El hombre abrió un ojo y miró su reloj.

-Siete.

-¡pero papá! ¡Papi viene hoy!

-Ya lo sé. pero no viene hasta las cinco de la tarde.

El pequeño se puso muy serio y dijo:

-Tenemos que ir al callejón para prepararlo todo. ¡Lo prometiste!

-Está bien. Ya me levanto.

James aplaudió contento y tiró del brazo de su padre metiéndole prisa.

El mayor se levantó, se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajó a hacer el desayuno.

Más tarde, cuando él y su hijo habían acabado de desayunar, salieron de la casa y se desaparecieron.

James se sujetaba a su papá como un pequeño monito.

Al llegar, el niño miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

Había venido muchas veces, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

Ambos caminaron cogidos de la mano haciendo las compras necesarias.

James era muy inquieto, pero por suerte cuando iban a lugares con mucha gente, se quedaba al lado de sus padres.

Tenía seis años y le gustaba hacer travesuras como a su abuelo.

Cuando salían de la tienda de mascotas, a James le encantaba ir a verlas, se encontraron con otro niño y su padre.

Ambos pequeños se fulminaron con la mirada y los mayores se dedicaron un saludo cortés.

-Hola Scorpius. ¿Cómo estás?

James miró a su padre como si le hubiese roto su peluche de ciervo.

-Muy bien señor. ¿Y usted?

-También muy bien.

Draco carraspeó y dijo:

-Hola James. ¿Cómo estás?

El niño rubio miró mal a su padre.

James sonrió y respondió:

-Muy bien señor Malfoy. ¿Y usted?

-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

El pequeño niño moreno sonrió con suficiencia en dirección al otro niño.

Al ver las miradas que se lanzaban sus hijos, los padres no pudieron evitar reírse.

-¡No es gracioso papá!

-¿Qué ha pasado Scorp? -Quiso saber Draco.

-¿Por qué os miráis así?

-¡Es culpa de James!

-¡Es mentira! ¡Es culpa de Scorpius!

-¿Podéis explicárnoslo?

-¡Scorpius le dijo a Matt que yo me sacaba los mocos!

-¡Porque tú le dijiste a Fredy que un día me vomité encima!

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Eso se lo dijo Rose!

-Esto me recuerda mucho a las peleas que teníamos Potter y yo en Hogwarts.

-Menos mal que no tienen varitas. -Rió el otro hombre.

-Venga Scorp. Tenemos que irnos. A papi Dean no le gusta quedarse solo en la mansión con los abuelos.

El rubito asintió con seriedad y se acercó a su padre.

-Despídete como es debido.

-Adiós señor Potter. Adiós James.

-Adiós Scorpius. -Dijeron padre e hijo.

James y su padre terminaron de hacer sus compras.

Como el pequeño se había portado bien, su padre consintió en comprarle un dulce.

Se sentaron en una cafetería que habían abierto hacía dos años.

Una mujer de rostro amable fue a atenderles.

-Un helado de chocolate y un café para mí.

-¿Y qué querrá el jovencito?

-Un trozo de tarta de queso con un huevo de pascua. También quiero un zumo de calabaza por favor.

La mujer sonrió y se marchó a por sus pedidos.

-¿Quieres ver a papi?

-¡Síiiii!

El hombre sonrió.

Cuando los dos estaban comiendo, James soltó una risita.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada papá. Una cosa en la que he pensado.

El hombre le miró durante un rato sin creerle del todo.

pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien le tapó los ojos y una voz profunda le decía al oído:

-¿Me has hechado de menos Bill?

El hombre pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Harry? ¿No llegabas a las cinco?

James volvió a reír.

-Les dije a George y a James que vendría antes. Quería darte una sorpresa.

Bill se levantó y abrazó a su marido con fuerza.

Compartieron un largo beso lleno de necesidad y cariño.

-¡papi!

El pequeño movía los pies con impaciencia.

Harry rió y se dirigió con su hijo.

le levantó de la silla y giró con él varias veces haciéndole reír.

Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos, Harry le dijo a Bill:

-No quería perderme otras vacaciones. Almenos, no de nuevo.

Los esposos compartieron una mirada llena de amor.

-Te he echado de menos.

-y yo a ti mi pelirrojo.

-Hoy hay cena en la madriguera.

-lo sé. molly me ha mandado unos… Cinco vociferadores para que estuviera aquí a tiempo de celebrar la primera noche de Pascua. Me ha dicho que pasado mañana me toca acompañar a los niños a buscar los huevos escondidos.

Bill no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Damos un paseo?

Harry y James asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras paseaban, disfrutaban de un agradable día familiar.


End file.
